Reliving the Past
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: Five years ago, Austin and Ally were happily dating each other. Five years ago, they broke up due to Austin's cheating. Five years later, they encounter each other again. Love, karma, backstabbing, frenemies ,and lies. What do all of these equal? "I guess I never stopped loving h-." /Ausully\
1. Prologue

Hello! Erm.. I have never really wrote in this topic of A&amp;A but I just recently got back into after two years. Due to me watching Relationships and Red Carpets. I literally cried when Austin said he LOVED Ally. But anywho this is gonna be a multichapter story. (Oh god. Five stories to update. Wish me good luck! :3)

•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•

Reliving the Past: Intro

•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•

Ally's POV

"Ally! Come down here!", I hear one of my best friends call me down, Trish. As I go down the stairs, I almost trip on them nearly falling down on the hard titled floor below. I think to myself, 'Ouch.'

Once I successfully go down the stairs I walk down to where Trish was sitting, on my living room couch. Come to think of it, since when did I even let her go into my house. I don't exactly remember how she got in. But this is Trish we are talking about. So she has these weird ways of getting in so I won't even ask.

"Hey Trish, what's up?", I greeted het as I walked in. She looks up at me and smiles. "Guess what?", she says excitement laced in her voice. I give her a weird look. With Trish she may have some crazy idea. Hopefully this doesn't involve us getting arrested.

"I just got you a gig!", Trish says. I gasp and jump up. "Oh my goodness Trish! Thank you! Thank you so much!", I say towards her getting excited as well. She bows jokingly and says in her most posh voice she says," Thank you, thank you." I giggle at her antics I also sigh in relief die to it not being a idiotic plan.

"So what gig did you get me?", I ask her sitting back down onto the couch after the major screamfest of excitement we just had. "You get to sing a song in an award show!", she says. I clap my hands together in excitement.

"Oh yes!", I say getting excited again.

"So what other artists are going to be there?", I ask Trish. "Well I heard that Jasmine Fiera, Shiny Money, Austin Moon-.", Trish starts but I stop her in shock. "Wait..Austin is gonna be there?", I ask with tears already glazing over my vision.

Trish looks at me and she gasps," Ally I am so sorry. I forgot about that!", she says to me. I force a smile and say,"No, it's okay Trish I'll be fine." She gives me a sympathetic look before saying,"I thought you were over him. But I guess he was your first boyfriend I would be heartbroken too." I then say," Yeah. Thanks Trish though for the gig." "Yeah no problem, Ally. I have to go m. Get better soon.", she says sincerely before leaving.

She then proceeds to walk towards my front door, pulls it open and walks straight out of my house. I sigh and fall back onto the couch. The last time I had saw Austin was when we were eighteen. It has been five years since I had last saw him.

I'm now twenty three years old. He told me he truly loved me during that award show but yet how can someone show love when they are kissing another girl? So I did what was best. I broke up with him. He said he was "devastated" and "broken", but I knew. I knew that he was lying and he was having fun with that other girl.

I had tried so hard to forget him, so when I finally did forget him he gets mentioned after years of forgetting him.

This is so frustrated, I don't really know how to face Austin and that girl he was kissing. They are probably both still together to my best guess.

I get up and walk back into my room. I sit on my bed and try to process all this information out. So if I go to that award show I would have to face Austin again. But if I don't go to the awards show my fans will be disappointed in me for not coming to do the gig that was promised.

I got so frustrated that I literally wanted to pull out my hair. "What do I do?!", I yell out to no one in particular.

I have so many risks if I choose just one. Maybe I should just face Austin right? Maybe I could get to the bottom of it. He probably didn't kiss that girl on purpose, maybe she forced herself on him. But he is stronger that that he can immediately push the girl off or if he is a weakling, but which I totally doubt.

What makes it worse was it looked like he was actually enjoying the kiss. Why does the world hate me?

I remember the memories we had together. You guys remember Dez? He completely despises me now. He says that his "best friend" didn't kiss the girl on purpose but I didn't listen to him, and he got frustrated at me for not believing him. So he just straight out leaves and doesn't talk to me.

Yeah. My life is pretty messed up right now. I just don't know what to do to solve it. It seriously feels like I'm reliving the past due to all of the drama that is going on right now. But all I know about life is that life is imperfect and always will be.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I started tearing up due to thinking it was Austin's favorite food but I shook the feelings off. As I walked down the stairs I was thinking of what to do. But to my shock I saw the person I really did not want to see at this very moment or at any time at all, yeah that's right. Austin Moon is in my kitchen cooking pancakes as if it were nothing.

•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•

So how was it? Sorry about being rusty on how I wrote all this. It has been two years since I wrote an A&amp;A fic, so please forgive me if the characters are totally OOC! Heh. Anyways please follow, like or review! I worked really hard on this. If you guys do then thanks so very much!

Peace out!

ShiningStarlightxo


	2. Chapter 1

Ello! So today we have another installment of Reliving the Past! I hope I got you good with the cliffhanger! ;). Let's see what happens! I am sorry about the updating and such. If you look on my profile you would see how many stories I have to update.

Chapter 1- Love-ly Surprise

Ally's POV:

I splutter in surprise nearly fainting on the floor. Austin turns around and smiles at me. He smiled at me. Did I go through an alternate universe? Cause I don't think this is real.

"Hey Ally.", he says so nonchalantly. "Hello Austin.", I say cautiously and a bit confused. Why isn't he hating me? "Sorry. I recently got into this car crash and I can't really remember things.", he explains.

My jaw drops in surprise. So he doesn't remember being in a relationship and being the one that cheated on me?

What if he does remember what happened? I would be utterly screwed. I sigh and realized something," How do you know where my house is?", I ask him still gaping in surprise. "Dez told me.", he says so cheerily. I sigh. Same old Austin.

"Did Dez mention anything that happened before the car accident?", I ask Austin curiously but my heart was beating so fast. He shakes his head, his warm brown eyes looks at me curiously, I look back at him and I open my mouth to say something,"How do you remember me if you can't remember what happened, years ago. I mean we were eighteen when we last saw each other?" His face scrunched up in confusion and he looks back at me, "I just got these visions, of a girl I must of knew before the car accident. After I had gotten released by the hospital who she was. I dug into more and found out it was you, Ally.", he says a big grin stretching across his face.

I make a crooked smile on my face and I turn back around. I suddenly hear an alarm ringing. I turn around and I saw smoke coming up from the pan that Austin had been using to cook his pancakes. I gasp really loudly, Austin already was turning off the stove and grabbing water and throwing it over the pan. The smoke was still present floating above the pan. So he had opened my backyard door to let the smoke clear out of the house.

We both wore gasping really hard, I looked towards him, he gives me a cheesy smile, I lightly blushed feeling the hotness on my cheeks. Now he's back, what if I ended falling in love again with him? What if he finds out? Well we just have to find out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I was flipping through a new edition of a fashion magazine, I heard the door swing open. I also heard it hit against the wall with a very hard force. I cringed. I tipped toed towards my front door, before I get brutally attacked by Trish. I was sent falling down onto the floor, getting ready to hit my face hard against the floor.

Good thing o had put my hands out before I hit my face. I get up from the floor, brushed myself off and I turned around to glare at my best friend. What could she possibly need? OH. Oh…..

"What did Austin say to you when he came here? Did he remember anything?", Trish asked with alarm. I shook my head. She sighed with relief," Can you imagine what would happen if he remembered anything?", Trish said looking at me.

I nodded my head and I remembered a memory that I never wanted to see again.

**Flashback 5 years ago:**

_I had just come from a movie with all of our girlfriends. We all stood outside of sonic boom, laughing and talking about the movie we had just watched. I laughed along with them, then I turned around to open the door to Sonic Boom. I took out my keys and opened the door and walked inside._

_We all walked up the stairs towards the practice room. I opened the door and I started saying a sentence," Yeah, what was your fav-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Austin. My boyfriend. Kissing a blonde haired girl. She was sitting right next to him._

_My friends came up behind me, curious as to why I had stopped in the middle of the door. When they looked past where I was sitting they gasped in surprise and started hugging me._

_A few tears came out of my eyes and I looked up angrier than I had ever been._

_I was wondering why? Why had he done this to me. We've known each other for a long time since we were like fifteen.'"Austin?! Why is that thing here?", I screeched in anger. Austin and that girl jumped apart in surprise and turned to look at me._

_"Ally, it's not what you-", Austin started. I put up one of my hands and looked straight into his eyes. My eyes were practically crying buckets of tears. "Austin don't pull any of that, 'it's not what you think' on me. We all knew you were enjoying what was happening. Let me ask you one question. Why did you do this? All these years you never loved me? Never actually wanted to become my friend. Or even best friends for gods sake. So tell me why you agreed to do this to me.", I screamed at him, the girl who was frightened had grabbed his arms in fright. Which got me even more angrier,_

_"I really don't know Ally.", he said. "But I actually wanted to be your friend. But not anything else. I just couldn't let go sad because I didn't want to date you and that I didn't like you like that. So I decided to go along with it. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.", he said looking at me._

_I bitterly laughed at him," Yeah, but I loved you to the point I wanted to do setting or risk something for you. But what did this do to our friendship? Yeah it was made even worse now. The thing you were trying to avoid came back and hit you in the face. Maybe you should of not tried dating me, when this hurts even more."_

_His face contorted into a frown. He got up and went out of the door along with stupid girl he was kissing._

_I collapsed against the door. Basically crying all of the feelings I had felt._

**Back to Present**

I was crying by the time I had finished remembering everything. Trish came up to me and hugged me because she was used to me doing this. After the days I had found out Austin had cheated on me, I was a complete utter mess of a person. I would remember one happy memory of Austin and I's friendship and then it would be a waterfall of tears and emotions.

I was so thankful Trish was there to help me through all of this. After that little mishap. I moved away from where the Sonic Boom was and I moved towards a little quaint town, where it was always quiet.

Austin had stopped being that popstar he once was, since that fight we had started circling around the media.

I turned around to look at the window. Now he's back but I can't help feel mad at him even though he forgot all about it. It's just so frustrating to think about it. I still am a singer but of course I had to take a break since all of

the paparazzi were harassing me. After a couple months it had all died down. I had written a whole bunch of songs. I had written a song very recently. I starting humming it.

_According to you. I'm stupid, I'm useless. I can't get anything right._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I hope you like this chapter I tried my best at writing this. :)

-Shining Starlightxo


End file.
